1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a textile innerduct, which is used for positioning cables and wires, in particular, telecommunication cables, in an external conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are usually placed into a pipe that is laid underground. In order to separate the cables in the same pipe and to avoid friction among the cables, a traditional method is to insert a group of hard innerducts of various sizes into the pipe, and then insert each cable into a different innerduct. The inner diameter of each innerduct must be considerably greater than the external diameter of the cable to prevent damage of the cable due to friction. In that case, the space in the innerduct is often wasted, resulting in low efficiency of the pipe that has been pre-laid, and increased cost of laying telecommunication pipes.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved innerduct that can maximize the use of limited space available in the innerduct.